Her Most Important Lesson Ever
by love2luna
Summary: What Annabeth experiences when she gets hurt in TLO possible spoilers. oneshot/songfic T in case you have a really visual mind like me


This is my first songfic and just came to me while reading some PJO fics and listening to music.

PS From now on each review must have**_ AT LEAST _**some minor criticism.

I will make this as idiot proof as possible: Me no owny Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Not the plot, not the characters, not the settings. Nothing! Not even the song Miley Cyrus Bottom of the Ocean from the Breakout album

* * *

I took the knife for him. A knife that was poisoned, too. It was stupid, I know, but I did it for the safety of Percy. I was sitting on a lounge chair with Silena dabbing my head with a cool cloth while Will worked his magic. I was paling, my breath becoming shallow and I was burning up. I knew I was dieing. The last thing I remembered was Silena leaving then I blacked out. I heard voices in my head. They sounded familiar… the fates! They gave me a choice. Something they have never done before. They gave me the life or death choice. Live with all the pain or die and it would be all over. I didn't know what to choose so I tried to put myself in Percy's shoes. That plan worked almost too well.

I fell into a dream-state where instead it was Percy dieing, not me. He was so pale a piece of paper would have stood out against him. His breath was getting shallower by the second. I held on to him tightly as if that would keep him alive. Then his heart stopped all together. I cried for hours, even while fighting.

The scene changed before I could get the result of the war. Even the time has changed. Flashed-forward, life was much different

It was August 17th at the Plaza Hotel. Every year I came back to the same room at the same hotel on the same day. The room had a giant hole in the wall and roof for ten years. No matter how many times the ownership changed, how many people that wanted to fix the hole they all ended up deciding against it and never knew why. But that was just Mortals. Most demigods knew that this was the Three Big Graves: where all the children of the Big Three that were alive at the time were put into eternal rest. I looked through her playlist and found the song. It was the same song I've been listening to every time I cane here or thought about Percy. It was also my most viewed song. The song was so true to my life that I could have wrote it myself.

**It's been in the past for a while**  
**I get a flash and I smile**  
**Am I crazy?**  
**Still miss you baby**

After ten years I still miss him. Love him. And he didn't even know how I really, truly felt about him.

**It was real, it was right**  
**But it burned too hot to survive**  
**All that's left is**  
**All these ashes**

After Percy died we weren't fighting our strongest. Then one night Greek fire got its way into the room we were in. It killed the rest of the Big Three kids.

**Where does the love go?**  
**I don't know**  
**When it's all said and done**  
**How could I be losing you forever?**  
**After all the time we spent together**

Now there was nothing I can do about it. He's gone. It's over.

**I have to know why**  
**I had to lose you**  
**Now you've just become**  
**Like everything I'll never find again**  
**At the bottom of the ocean**

No more fish in the sea. None as special as him.

**Do do do**  
**Do do do do**  
**Do do do do do do do**  
**Do do do do do do do**

**In a dream you appeared**  
**For a while you were here**  
**So I keep sleeping**  
**Just to keep you with me**

That didn't work. I always woke up eventually.

**I'll draw a map**  
**Connect the dots**  
**With all the memories that I've got**  
**What I'm missing**  
**I'll keep re-living**

**Where does the love go?**  
**I don't know**  
**When it's all said and done**  
**How could I be losing you forever?**  
**After all the time we spent together**

**I have to know why**  
**I had to lose you**  
**Now you've just become**  
**Like everything I'll never find again**  
**At the bottom of the ocean**

**This is it.**  
**Let go**  
**Breathe**

**You don't have to love me**  
**For me to, baby, ever understand**  
**Just know I love the time that we both had**  
**And I don't ever want to see you sad, be happy**  
**Cause I don't want to hold you**  
**If you don't want to tell me you love me babe**  
**Just know I'm gonna have to walk away**  
**I'll be big enough for both of us to say, be happy**  
**this part never really sunk in.**  
**Do do do**  
**Do do do do (be happy)**  
**Do do do do do do do (be happy)**  
**Do do do do do do do**  
**Be happy**

I couldn't handle not being with Percy. Then I realized that this wasn't actually happening. But if I chose death, what I just went through, would be the same for him. The fates have been sending me fake memories so I could make the right choice. I opened my eyes and saw Percy sigh with relief. I sighed with relief too. He was alive, _I_ was alive and we still had the chance save the world properly.

"You're alive!" I said smiling.

"I'm alive? You're the one with a giant cut on your arm" Percy said. "Why did you take that knife?"

* * *

Extra sutff:

The "Lesson" was how Percy felt about Annabeth

To a Mortal that scene would be under one minute because the "Lesson" part was in an area that time went WAAYYYYYYYYY faster (aka. made in frozen time)

I forgot some things so I had to re-post

I used the Last Olympian as a major guide


End file.
